2010
.]] 2010 (MMX) is a common year that started on a Friday and is the current year. In the Gregorian calendar, it is the 2010th year of the Common Era or the Anno Domini designation; the 10th year of the 3rd millennium and of the 21st century; and the 1st of the 2010s decade. It was also the eighth year of Gaia and its seventh Anniversary. This year was focused on prompting, site maintenance, feature additions, and new projects. The year started with the removal of old items from the La Victoire, and the stocking of new items. In January, Gaia Labs was created. This was formed for Gaia Developers who wanted to create various features and projects for experimental purposes, the most established projects have been "Artist's Corner" and "Gaia Achievements", a mini game of sorts, which lets Gaians interact with the site and earn badges. The first round of feature updates came in January and February with mail notifications and a Gaia Facebook app called Ocean Party. An addition to the shops navigation gave Gaians easy access to other features such as the Marketplace, Collectibles Museum, Chance Items boxes, and the Evolving Item Museum. An Inventory update allowed for duplicate items to stack on one another, and in March the old search feature was given an overhaul and is now referred to as "GSearch", this new search presents mor.coptions when it comes to searching the site. There were also major changes to the My Gaia section. Interaction with the Gaia Community involved: Gaia Meet-Ups, Convention Tours, Webcast, Gaians Gone Wild, Contests, and forum mini events where Gaians and Gaia Staff could chat. In June, a Developer project, referred to as Spring Cleaning, was established. This ongoing project gave way to updates in coding, feature additions, glitch fixes, and even Gaian proposals. These proposals were to give Developers an idea of what could be created and worked on that would benefit the Gaia Community. The notable changes to the Gaia Storyline and plot involved Timmy becoming an evolving item, the assassination of Johnny K. Gambino, and Flynn being sent to outer space, while two new characters (Mintaka and Rigel) took her place. Trivia & External Links * In comparison to previous years, the sponsorships became more organized and less frequent. * In April, there was talk of there being no Easter event, as the Developers focus was to a Summer event instead. This lead to protest by Gaians who were disappointed, and although a zOMG! Easter even was created by the MMO team, many still expressed their concerns. ** Within a few days an Easter event was created and Gaians were introduced to a Grunny named Diedrich. Many gave positive feedback over its creation within such a short amount of time. * In May, a feature called Social Daily Chance was announced, this feature would work by Friend Invite, and was meant to give Gaians a chance to receive better items. The idea was largely criticized and was soon dropped and rethought. * The Monthly Collectibles for June 2010, were the first MCs not to be Halo or Angelic/Demonic in some form. * On June 17th, Peyo wondered about his father as Father's Day arrived. * On July 22nd Rina was motivated to open a new shop. * Featured Announcements: Timetravel (2010) * Community Announcements: Timetravel (2010) Milestones for Gaia Online 2010 * In January and February, Gaians who contributed donations to the American Red Cross were encouraged to include Gaia Online as a part of the Company that the donations were coming from. For every dollar donated, and Gaia's additional $10,000, the donation would be matched by double. (see) 1st Announcement, 2nd Announcement and the Final Announcement: Haiti Relief: we've sent in our matching donation! * In April, the arrival of Earth Day gave Gaians the opportunity to purchase the "Gift of the Colibri" from the La Victoire, by which 10% of the proceeds from this item was given to Conservation International. * In July, Gaia released the chance item "Toxic Drop", when purchased, 10% percent of the proceeds from this item was donated to help out with the Gulf oil spill. * In August, Gaia Online was nominated to present at SXSW 2011 (see) South by Southwest; organized by Gaia's new CEO Mike Sego. Events in 2010 January *'January 04' - La Victoire announcement: Cash Shop Cleanup! On Wednesday the 6th, the Mood Bubbles and some Happy Birthday items were removed. *'January 06' - New Email Notification Options Ahoy! *'January 07' - La Victoire update: New Birthday Goodies - Birthstone cape, Birthday balloons, and holdable Gift boxes. *'January 08' - Gaia Doin' Good: Read the Stories! *'January 08' - La Victoire update and EI Report: new EI Mizuchi's Jewel is released, while the Lyndexer and Seracila evolved. *'January 11' - Gold Shop update: Formalwear, Hats & Mor.c- Champagne Set and Domini Set. Maid Feather Dusters, Vaudeville Canes, and Deerstalker Hat (Barton Boutique), a White Cane and Rolled Sweatpants (Junk in the Trunk), a Tiger set and Regular Pipe (Global Imports). *'January 12' - PuriGaia: Create and Share Gaia Photo Collages on Facebook. *'January 12' - Gaia Labs is announced. *'January 13' - La Victoire update: Death Roach, Spirit Pyre & zOMG! Bundle. - Death Roach, Spirit Pyre, the zOMG! Double Trouble Bundle includes both of the above listed, plus two bonus goodies: the Death Roach Aquarium Mini-Monster and the exclusive Tiny Terror Aquarium Mini-Monster. *'January 14' - Devastating Earthquake in Haiti: You Can Help. For every dollar donated by Gaians, Gaia Online would send two dollars to the helping of Haiti. *'January 14' - EI Report: Hidden Ace evolved, and the Reve Rouille completed its evolution. *'January 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Layla and Majnun ' *'January 18' - La Victoire announcement: Snow Apple: leaving the Cash Shop on 1/21. *'January 18' - La Victoire announcement: Cash Shop Cleanup! On Wednesday the 20th, the Plushies, Masks, and items from the Holiday category were removed. *'January 20' - La Victoire update: Gifts for your friendsc- Congratulations banner, Thank You Gift with some flowers and bon-bons, and a Get Well Soon teddy bear. Combat gear - Foot Soldier's Blade and Foot Soldier's Shield. *'January 21' - Community Spotlight: Any Volunteers. *'January 22' - Follow Gaia updates on other sites: MySpace, Youtube, Facebook, Twitter, RSS. *'January 26' - La Victoire update: Love Charm RIG is released. *'January 26' - Sponsorship: Tatsunoko vs. Capcom trailer. *'January 28' - Watch the Grammys with us - Gaians encouraged to watch the Grammy Awards and chat. *'January 28' - Blog Post: Introducing Gaia Online's Blog. *'January 29' - EI Report: Mizuchi's Jewel and Seracila Pendant evolved. February *'February 01 ' - Gold Shop update: Doctor, Nurse and Sweetheart. Medical Mask, Slung Over Stethoscope, Nurse Cap, Nurse Shoes, Med-Tek IV Pump, Nurse Uniform, Latex Gloves, Thermometers, Stainless Steel Scalpel, and Stainless Steel Bonesaw (Jock Strap), Drunken-Fu Tie, Rocker Tie, Disheveled Tie (Durem Depot), Feel Better Lolly (Junk in the Trunk), Sweetheart Mary-Janes, Sweetheart Stockings, Sweetheart Silk Top Hat, Sweetheart Silk Shirt, Sweetheart Vest, Sweetheart Ruffled Dress, Sweetheart Pants, Sweetheart Bonnet (Ruby's Rack), Scholarly Spectacles, Scene Glasses, Half-Framed Glasses (Bartons Jewelers). *'February 01 ' - La Victoire announcement: Cash Shop Cleanup! On Thursday, February 4th, the Wedding set and Long-Stem Red Rose were removed. *'February 01' - Ocean Party app released on Facebook. *'February 02 - Gaiapedia became 4 Years Old.' *'February 03' - La Victoire update: Winter Bride and Winter Groom items, and new Heartstrings. *'February 04' - Super Bowl Live Chat: Discuss the Crazy Ads. *'February 05' - La Victoire update and EI Report: new EI Compass of Seidh is released, while the Hidden Ace and The Case of Pietro evolved. *'February 08' - Gaia Cinema update: The Roadents. By watching the video, Gaians could get a Roadents item. *'February 08' - La Victoire update: Valentine's Day goodies. Chanho the Tiger Plushie, Heavenly Unmentionables, Thief of Hearts, and a bundle includes Golden Wings. *'February 09' - Winter Olympics chat, and a chance to with 2500g if Gaians made correct predictions on the events. *'February 10' - Shopping "The Mall" released: Gaia Shops have easy access tabs leading to Marketplace, Monthly Collectibles, Rig Box, and Evolving Items. *'February 10 - Gaia Event:' Valentine's Day '10: Spread Some Love *'February 11' - Gaia Meet-Ups: A Chance to Mingle with Other Gaians. *'February 12' - La Victoire announcement: Love Charm: leaving the Cash Shop on 2/17. *'February 12' - New in zOMG: The Sweetheart Ring. *'February 12' - EI Report: Shadowlegend and Dappy Dandy evolved. *'February 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Scarlet Rose and Grim Reaper ' *'February 16' - Haiti Relief: Gaia Online sent their donation, matching Gaians donations. *'February 17' - Sponsorship: Alice in Wonderland *'February 18' - Sam's Body & Parts: Garage update - Announcement of being able to Earn Gold and Glory with Auto Achievements. *'February 18 - Gaia became 7 Years Old.' *'February 19' - La Victoire update: Poseidon's Legacy RIG is released. *'February 19' - EI Report: Mizuchi's Jewel and Compass of Seidh evolved. *'February 22' - Winter Olympics chat reminder, and a chance to with 2500g if Gaians made correct predictions on the events. *'February 23' - Site Feature: GSearch is released *'February 24' - La Victoire update: Creepy Gothic Fairytale Stuffc- Crimson Promise, Ponzu the Panda, Freki the Red Wolf, Scarlet Mist is only available upon purchase of a Dark Tale Bundle. *'February 24' - Inventory update: Duplicate items can now stack. *'February 26' - Phin Phang announcement: Blowout Sale: 50% off all aquarium fish and accessories. *'February 26' - La Victoire update and EI Report: new EI Timmy is released, while the Seracila Pendant and Case of Pietro evolved. March *'March 01' - SKITTLES® Raffle and Rewards prizes: finalizing Raffle winners. *'March 02' - Item Design Contest: The Captain's Cap *'March 02' - Gold Shop update: Winter Sports Gear - Hockey Puck, Pee Wee Hockey Stick (Player), Pee Wee Hockey Stick (Goalie), Pee Wee Hockey Jersey, Pee Wee Hockey Pants, Brisko Helmet, Pee Wee Hockey Gloves (Player), Pee Wee Hockey Gloves (Goalie), Pee Wee Hockey Goalie Shin Pads, Pee Wee Hockey Helmet (Player), Pee Wee Hockey Helmet (Goalie), Wide Lens Snow Goggles, Ice Champion Shimmer Dress, Ice Champion Glitter Dress, Ice Champion Glitter Shirt, Ice Champion Glitter Pants, Professional Grade Figure Skates (The Jock Strap). Puff Mittens (Gambino Outfitters). Metallic Travel Mug, Neck Warmer, and Traveller's Tote Bag (Junk in the Trunk). *'March 03' - Announcement for GSearch and FAQ. *'March 03' - Sponsorship: Alice in Wonderland *'March 04' - La Victoire update: St. Paddy's Day Items - Odanodan, Rainbow Jubilee, The Golden Chuuchilla, Green Heartstring, and the Lucky Horseshoe is only available upon purchase of a The Gairish Bundle. *'March 05' - EI Report: Dappy Dandy and Compass of Seidh evolved, while the Hidden Ace completed its evolution. *'March 05 - Manga update: #42 The Fall -' A 13-page manga that tells of the Assassination of Johnny K. Gambino. *'March 08' - La Victoire update and Announcement: new EI Imaginary Friend is released. The EIs Lyndexer's Journal, Classilke and The Nightmare would be leaving the shop Friday, March 12. *'March 09' - Gaia Blog: Farewell to Johnny Gambino *'March 10' - La Victoire update: Gambino's Treasures - Gambino's Golden Treasures and Gambino's Platinum Treasures. *'March 11' - Ocean Party, Gaia's First Facebook Game (officially site wide announced). *'March 12' - EI Report: Shadowlegend and Mizuchi's Jewel evolved. *'March 12' - La Victoire announcement: Poseidon's Legacy - Leaving the Cash Shop March 19!. Included in the announcement, Flynn referring to RIGs from now on as Chance Items or CIs. *'March 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Frog and Sapphire Plume ' *'March 16 - '''Gaia gets a site-wide glitch that causes all users not to be able to sign in briefly. An hour and 30 minutes later, the glitch is fixed. *'March 17''' - La Victoire announcement: Last Chance for Gambino Treasures *'March 17' - New Forum: Hot Topics *'March 19' - Leon Announcement: Report and Don’t Reply! - informing Gaians on how to handle spam and inappropriate content. *'March 19' - La Victoire update and EI Report: Third EI Bundle is released with an exclusive bonus: the Kottan Bell Reunion, a brand-new extension of the classic EI. And the Compass of Seidh, Timmy, and Seracila Pendant evolved. *'March 22' - Men's Wearhouse: Take the Poll, Get an Item - the Men’s Wearhouse Flirty Suit *'March 22' - La Victoire update: Code Alpha CI is released. *'March 24' - Convention Tour 2010: This year Gaia will be making 14 action-packed appearances, hitting some of the biggest conventions in North America. *'March 25' - The Captain's Cap Item Contest: Voting *'March 26' - EI Report: Imaginary Friend and Dappy Dandy evolved. *'March 30' - Convention Tour 2010: Sakura Con & Wonder Con. *'March 30' - La Victoire update: Springtime Birdies - Wolfgang Duck, Loyal Jay, Lilac Finch, and the Bunny Flop is only available upon purchase of a Cheep Bundle. *'March 31' - Phin Phang announcement: Ocean Party Gaia Gold Bonus: Extended. *'March 31' - Rufus the Cat gives out Barton Friendship Leaf April the slime green Grunny.]] *'April 01 - Gaia Event:' April Fools 2k10, along with zOMG Easter. *'April 02 - Gaia Event:' Easter 2k10 *'April 02' - EI Report: Mizuchi's Jewel, Compass of Seidh, and Shadowlegend evolved. *'April 02' - La Victoire update and announcement: A New Arrival, Plus Some Departures - Stitches the Grick, also informing Gaians that the EI bundle #3 would leave on April 6, and the Cheep Bundlecwould be leaving on April 13. *'April 05' - Earn some Gaia Cash with our improved offers! *'April 06' - Shop update and Salon update: New Hairstyles and Shoes - Zippy Boots Of..., Knit Boots, Chunky Sneaks (DD), Rosy Flats, Bubble Sandals, Fabulous Pumps, Lowtoppies (GO), Rivet Heels, Audrey's Strap Heels, Overton Leather Boots (H&R), Xtreme Offroader Boots, Glove Shoes (JS), Bandit's Runners (RR). Hairstyles - Chase, Darcy, Ruffyhawk, Braided Bao, Squiggy, and Hime. *'April 08' - La Victoire update and announcement: Spring Wedding Attire & Lala the Koala. On a related note, the Winter Bride and Winter Groom items would be leaving the Cash Shop on the 15th. *'April 09' - EI Report: Seracila Pendant and Timmy evolved. *'April 09' - La Victoire announcement: Code Alpha: leaving the Cash Shop on 4/14. *'April 09' - Feature update: My Gaia. *'April 12' - Art Bistro: Get Art Scholarship Info *'April 12' - The Captain's Cap Item Contest: Winner's announced *'April 13' - Gaia's softball team is back. *'April 14' - New Bonus: Sisky the Wombat Free with any $25 Cash Card *'April 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Harbinger of Pestilence and Princess Kaguya ' *'April 16' - Earth Day & La Victorie update: Gift of the Colibri - 10% of the proceeds from this item will be going to Conservation International. Available in "La Victoire" until 4/23. *'April 16' - EI Report: Compass of Seidh, Imaginary Friend, and Dappy Dandy evolved. *'April 20' - La Victoire update: Perfect Tragedy CI is released. *'April 22' - Gaia Meet-Ups. *'April 22' - New PayPal Bonus Item: Monarch Butterfly Headphones. *'April 23' - EI Report: Shadowlegend evolved and the Mizuchi's Jewel completed its evolution. *'April 26' - La Victoire update: Hermes' Moon Returns for One Week Only! - From April 26 to May 3rd. Buying the "Hermes' Moon: Aspiration" gave Gaians a possible chance of owing the rare "Mercury Moon". *'April 27' - Men's Wearhouse: Become a Prom Rep, Get Free Stuff. *'April 28' - Art Contest: Design a zOMG! Splash Screen! *'April 28' - Secret Prom 2010 Dress Contest *'April 28' - Gaia Meet-Ups: come hang out with us in Tempe, Arizona! *'April 28' - La Victoire update: New Dramatic Theatre Troupe Items - A companion to the "Perfect Tragedy" chance item. The items were: William the Playwright, Duchess Delacour, William's Stage Rapier, Butterfly's Stage Rapier, and Captain's Stage Rapier; purchase of a Dramatic Troupe Bundle includes Puggleston the dog. All items were only available to May 12th. *'April 29' - Sponsorship: Super Street Fighter IV *'April 30' - EI Report: Timmy and Compass of Seidh evolved while the Dappy Dandy completed its evolution. May *'May 03' - Announcement: Sparkles; a 4koma staring Saiph and his sister Hatsya. Various Cash Shop item thumbnails begin to sparkle, each with their own color. *'May 04' - Phin Phang announcement: Rotation of old fish in upcoming week. *'May 05' - Phin Phang update: New fish - Mantaray, Pirate Starfish, and Zoey. *'May 07 - Manga update: #43 A New Man -' A 19-page manga about the three adventurers getting a new look, and a sinister conspiracy emerges. *'May 07' - La Victoire update and EI Report: new EI Secret Retreat is released, while the Seracila and Imaginary Friend evolved. *'May 10' - Announcement of manga: A New Man *'May 10' - La Victoire announcement: Perfect Tragedy leaving the Cash Shop on May 14th. *'May 10' - Social Daily Chance: Invite Friends, Get Better Items (Daily Chance getting an update) *'May 11' - Convention Tour: Anime Central. *'May 11' - Gaia Ecards: When saving ones avatar they’ll have the option to send an ecard with a snapshot of their newest look and a personal message. *'May 11' - Gaia Fashion Insider: Volume 1 *'May 11' - Secret Prom 2010 Dress Contest: Voting *'May 12' - La Victoire update: New Food & Service Items - Sushi Master, Cupcake Confection, Bento Bunny, and the Fruitkerchief is only available upon purchase of a Gourmet Bundle. *'May 12' - Gold Shop update: Maid and Butler - Dutiful Butler's Shoes, Dutiful Butler's Pants, Dutiful Butler's Vest And Shirt, Dutiful Butler's Coat (H.R. Wesley) Meido Ruffled Headband, Meido Simple Apron, Meido Deluxe Apron, Meido Elegant Dress (Durem Depot), Brandy Serving Tray, Black Phone Serving Tray, Read Phone Serving Tray, Covered Silver Tray, Wine And Rose Serving Tray (Barton Boutique), Tea And Croissant Snack Tray, Coffee And Cake Snack Tray, Bubble Tea And Shortcake Snack Tray, Ice Cream Sundae Snack Tray (Barton Flowershoppe) *'May 14' - EI Report: Compass of Seidh evolved. *'May 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Bani the Bunny and Lunar Sash ' *'May 17' - Sponsorship: Skintimate Studios film contest *'May 18' - Sponsorship: Alice in Wonderland *'May 19' - La Victoire update: Luna's Incense CI is released. *'May 21' - EI Report: Timmy and Shadowlegend evolved. *'May 21 - Manga update: #44 Sparklicious -' A 7-page manga about the source of the sparkles are revealed. *'May 21' - Show Your Support for Me (Saiph) and Hatsya! - Sparkling Star Pin: Kitten Star *'May 24' - Sponsorship: Toy Story 3 *'May 24' - La Victoire announcement: The Gourmet and Banquet Bundlecwould be leaving on Wednesday, May 26th. *'May 24' - Gold Shop update: Artists's Beret, Jux Urban Jacket (Durem Depot), Spray Paint (The Jock Strap), Easel, Work In Progress Bust, Michelangelo Paintbrush, Student Sketchbook, Hammer And Chisel, Painter's Palette, Paint Splatters (Ruby's Rack), Big Giant Glasses (Barton Jewelers), InstaSnap P860 (Prize & Joy). *'May 25' - Convention Tour: Fanime! *'May 27' - La Victoire update: Animated Items ar.chere! - Mintaka and Rigel take over the La Victoire; a tab new in the Gaia Inventory called "Animated" appears, and Animated Items ar.cseen on various Admin Leads and Moderators the items were: Baron the Lively Owl, Spectacular Golden Halo and Sweet Charming Blush. *'May 27 - Manga update: #45 Sparkletastic -' A 6-page manga of the showdown between the four siblings. *'May 27' - Manga Mash-Up Contest *'May 27' - Gaia Fashion Insider: Volume 2 *'May 28' - EI Report: Compass of Seidh, Imaginary Friend, and Seracila evolved. *'May 29' - Gaians Gone Wild: Member Appreciation Night! *'May 29' - Watch the live webcast of the Gaia Panel June *'June 01' - Sponsorship: The Sims 3 *'June 01' - Winner of the Secret Prom 2010 Dress Contest is chosen. *'June 01' - Convention Tour: A-Kon! *'June 01' - zOMG!: Crack Open Your Golden Eggs! *'June 02' - Winners of the Manga Mash-Up Contest ar.cposted in GCD. *'June 03' - La Victoire update: Bears and Blossoms! - Ursa Major, Celebration Ribbons, Hunny the Bear, and the Ranunculus is only available upon purchase of a Bears and Blossoms Bundle. *'June 04' - Social Daily Chance: Rethinking, but not implemented. *'June 04' - EI Report: Secret Retreat and Catastrophe evolved. *'June 06' - Gaians Gone Wild: Member Appreciation Night! *'June 08' - Gaia Meet-Ups: come hang out with us in Sunrise, Florida! *'June 08' - Sponsorship: The Sims 3 *'June 08' - Phin Phang annoucement: Ocean Party XP to Gold Promo Ending this Friday! *'June 09' - La Victoire update: New Rapid EI - The Mana Seed! *'June 10' - Summer Bonus: Winged Handkerchief with 7-Eleven Cash Cards *'June 11' - EI Report: Case of Pietro, Timmy, Compass of Seidh, Shadowlegend, and Mana Seed evolved *'June 11' - La Victoire announcement: Last Chance for Luna's Incense: leaving the Cash Shop on 6/17, also Bears and Blossoms would be removed. *'June 14' - Pools Return to Towns for Summer! *'June 15' - Sponsorship: Toy Story 3 *'June 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Electric Knight Azure and Serpentine Priestess ' *'June 16' - Winners of the zOMG! Splash Screen Contest are chosen. *'June 17' - New Forum: Spring Cleaning *'June 17' - Gaia Achievements, second installment, released *'June 17' - Gaia's first Cosplay Contest *'June 17' - Gold Shop update: NPC-based items *'June 17' - La Victoire update: Costumes Ahoy! - Electric Gun-Tar, Little Princeling, Limit Breaker, and the RuRu Kitty Plushie is only available upon purchase of a Cosplay Bundle Bundle. *'June 17' - Help Peyo out on Father's Day *'June 18' - PayPal Exclusive: Pochette Demonique *'June 18' - EI Report: Imaginary Friend evolved, while the Seracila Pendant and Mana Seed completed their evolutions. *'June 18' - Gaia Spring Cleaning 2K10: Vote Now! *'June 21' - Conclusion of Peyo's Father's Day *'June 22' - Sponsorship: Toy Story 3 *'June 22' - Sponsorship: Skintimate, quiz *'June 22' - La Victoire update: Famestar Hero CI is released. *'June 23' - Gaia Meet-Ups: Come hang out in the Cincinnati, Ohio ar.a! *'June 25' - EI Report: Compass of Seidh and Secret Retreat evolved *'June 26' - La Victoire update: Evolving Item Bundle #4 - only available until July 2nd, and came packed with 3 EIs: Infernal Spirit, Diapered Egg, Wingding and the exclusive Mona's Potion, a new Gimpi-inspired item. EIs leaving on July 2nd: Bad Moon, Hidden Ace, Reve Rouille and Masquerade. *'June 29' - La Victoire update: Ninja & Space Pirate Gear! - Sumi Tribe, Space Pirate, Kindle the Sprite, and the Hero's Skimmer is only available upon purchase of a The Eternal Struggle Bundle. July *'July 01' - Sponsorship: Sour Patch® Kids *'July 01' - Gold Shop update: Kimonos & Samurai Gear - Tattered Hakama, Straw Waraji, Lace Tabi, Geta, Kamon Vest, Oak Handle Tanto, Tabibito Coat, Blossom Fan, Nijiiro Fan, Oak Bokuto, Straw Ronin Gasa, Straw Komuso Gasa, Okobo, Obi, Short Kimono (Global Imports), Blossom Hairpin, Leaf Hairpin, Pinwheel Hairpin, Blossom Comb, Ornate Blossom Hairpin (Barton Jewelers) *'July 02' - Anime Expo Webcast *'July 02' - EI Report: Timmy evolved *'July 06' - Convention Tour: Connecticon 2010 *'July 06' - La Victoire update: Summer Bride & Groom - Summer Groom and Summer Bride. *'July 07' - La Victoire update: New Rapid EI - Checkmate *'July 09' - EI Report: Shadowlegend, Imaginary Friend, and Checkmate evolved. *'July 09' - Gold Shop update: World Cup & Cycling - Cycling Tour Jersey, World Cup Jersey (The Jock Strap), Vuvuzela (Global Imports), Racing Bicycle (Prize & Joy). *'July 12' - La Victoire update: Toxic Drop: Clean Up Oil Blobs to Discover Hidden Animals - 10% of the proceeds from this item will be going to Gulf oil spill clean up. Available in "La Victoire" until 7/26. *'July 13' - Canadian Cash Cards Contain Comely Critter *'July 13' - Gaians Gone Wild Webcast: Watch Now & Win BIG! *'July 14' - Contest Time: Virtually Get Rich & Famous in < 30 Seconds *'July 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Bacchus and Prism Armor ' *'July 16' - La Victoire update: New Animated Item - Shadow Gem *'July 16' - EI Report: Secret Retreat evolved, and the Checkmate completed their evolutions. *'July 16' - Sponsorship and Contest: Coca-Cola® *'July 19' - Sponsorship and Second Contest: Coca-Cola® *'July 20' - Convention Tour: San Diego Comic-Con 2010! *'July 20' - La Victoire update: Wrath of Gaia CI is released. *'July 22' - Rina's Dream *'July 23' - Join Gaia's 2010 User-Run Ball! - 8th Annual Ball *'July 23' - EI Report: Timmy and Case of Pietro evolved, while the Compass of Seidh completed it evolution. *'July 26' - La Victoire: New Celestial Goodies - Celestial Array, Crescent Cowl, Cumulus, and the Tenshi Gaia-tan is only available upon purchase of a Gaia Ascended Bundle. *'July 27' - New Feature: Profile Commenting enhanced. *'July 27' - Convention Tour: Otakon 2010! *'July 28' - Gaiku Contest: Make an Awesome Gaia Haiku & Win Big! *'July 28' - New Shop: Buttercup Cafe *'July 29' - Toxic Drop: Help Choose a Charity! *'July 29' - La Victoire update: A Strange Encounter with Forteanagoria! - New EI released. *'July 30' - EI Report: Imaginary Friend and Forteanagoria evolved, while Shadowlegend completed its evolution. *'July 30' - Create-a-Utility-Belt Contest July 2k10: Voting *'July 30' - Updated Feature: Dress-up Preview enhanced (Shops/Marketplace). *'July 31' - Convention: Join Us for the 2010 Otakon Panel Webcast August *'August 01' - Updated Feature: Gradually updating of Guilds. *'August 01' - Gaia Cinemas closed indefinitely. *'August 02' - Updated Feature: Dress-up Preview enhanced (Shops). Handhelds poses could now be workable for shop preview. *'August 02' - zOMG! Splash Screen Contest: Gaian Voting (new round) *'August 02' - Tipping: Not Just for Cows Anymore! *'August 03' - Convention Tour: Gencon 2010! *'August 03' - La Victoire update: New Rapid EI: Pistolera *'August 04' - $25 Cash Cards Now at Gamestop *'August 04' - Sponsorship: Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World: The Game *'August 06' - La Victoire update: Take Flight with Air Gaia! - Retro Runway, Postal Pigeons, Skyward Mechanic, Teal Heartstring, and the Golden Aviation is only available upon purchase of a Air Gaia Bundle. *'August 06' - EI Report: Pistolera and Secret Retreat evolved. *'August 10' - Sponsorship: Skintimate Studios film contest: voting *'August 10' - La Victoire update: Yin and Yang Goodies - Yin Tech, Yang Tech, Yin & Yang Sprites, and the Yin Yang Future Falchions is only available upon purchase of a Balanced Bundle. *'August 11' - Gold Shop update: Summery Beach Stuff! - Woven Sun Hat, Fashionable Dotted Head Scarf, Blossoming Headband, Bermuda Plaid Shorts, Bermuda Classic Shorts, Plaid Hipster Frock, Hibicus Halter Dress, Bohemian Dress, Sequin Bikini Top, Graphic Tee, Palm Cruise Shirt, Leopard Print Bikini Top, Candy Stripes Bikini Top, Leopard Print Bikini Bottom, Candy Stripes Bikini Bottom, Sequin Bikini Bottom, Leathersque Sandals, Sequin Sandals, Floral Print Hobo Bag, Stripes Beach Towel (Gambino Outfitters), Football, Volleyball, Plastic Frisbee, Sand Shovel, Sand Pail, Squirt Pistol, SPS-12 Pump Action Soaker, Tribal Fish Surfboard, Flower Print Inner Tube, Beach Ball, Beach Umbrella, Fringe Beach Umbrella, Lacy Beach Umbrella (Jock Strap), Sizzle Sunglasses, Dazzle Sunglasses, Oversized Sunglasses, Bauble Drop Earrings, Bauble Drop Pendant, Sporty Wrist Watch, Large Wrist Watch (Barton Jewelers), Fanny Pack (Junk in the Trunk), XSS-2400 Soaker Cannon, Sand Castle, DeeVee Nautical Flotation Apparatus (Prize and Joy) *'August 11' - Gaia Online has been nominated to present at SXSW 2011 http://panelpicker.sxsw.com/ideas/view/7148 *'August 12 - Gaia Event:' Beta intro to Summer 2k10 *'August 12 - Manga update: #46 An Old Friend's Duty -' An 11-page manga with Edmund searching for Gino. *'August 13' - La Victoire update: EI Bundle #5 - Gogh Reed, Enchanted Book, Captain Ara's Nestegg, and Azuramella. Available till 8/20. *'August 13' - EI Report: Pistolera, Forteanagoria and Timmy evolved. *'August 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Nitemare Crown and Solar Sash ' *'August 16' - La Victoire announcement: Wrath of Gaia: leaving the Cash Shop on 8/18. *'August 16' - Gaians Gone Wild Webcast: Watch Now & Win New Items! *'August 17' - Gaia Meet-Ups: Come Hang Out with us in Houston, Texas! *'August 17' - Gaiku Contest: Winner's announced *'August 18' - La Victoire update: Frontier Skies Guide Gear! - Louie's Crew, Diedrich's Crew, Edmund's Crew, Sam's Crew, Carl's Crew, and Helmsman's Domain is only available upon purchase of a Frontier Skies Bundle. *'August 20' - Gaia Event:' Summer 2k10 begins. *'August 20''' - EI Report: Pistolera and Imaginary Friend evolved. *'August 21' - La Victoire update: Final Reign CI is released. *'August 23' - Sponsorship: Easy A: Watch the Trailer, Score a Free Item! *'August 23' - Gaians Gone Wild! Play Tonight *'August 24' - Convention Tour: Fan Expo Canada 2010! *'August 25' - The Emmy Awards: Join us for a Live Chat! *'August 26' - Sponsorship: Sour Patch® Kids: Check out the Convenience Store *'August 26' - Coca-Cola® Polar Paradise: Winners announced Category:Years